


In Between

by Sairyn



Series: Catch -22 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Love Triangles, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the world is choosing sides in their search for Bucky and the fate of the Avengers, Tony is trying to find a way to keep the man he loves. But then again, so is Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

> What a terribly beautiful love triangle. First love versus last love? Just a simple snapshot of the conversation that might take place between Tony and Bucky over the man they both love- Steve

Tony has just entered the abandoned warehouse. He knows this is where Bucky has been hiding out; he's known for a while. He debated on telling Steve, but just couldn't- not before he came face to face with the man who owns that part of Steve he just cant reach, just cant touch. His decision to not tell Steve was born from fear; fear that if he did tell his boyfriend, he would run out the door and not look back. And that would hurt more than the metal lodged in his chest. That would break his heart. 

"Nat, I need a favor. I just need a few minutes. Please." With a sigh Natasha ends the call. She waits a couple of seconds, thinking it over before dialing an old friend. “Steve, I know how much Bucky means to you...stay out of this."  
~~~

Meanwhile Tony has removed his suit, believing that appealing to Bucky as a man and not Ironman will buy him a few moments.  

"Bucky? My name is..."

"I know who you are."

"I am only here to talk. Although I wish it could be under better circumstances" Tony says.

"You mean when I am not being hunted by half the population?"

"Well, yea."

Bucky turns to face the man he knows to be the face of the enemy, for more reasons than one. "And why should I listen to you?"

"Because I know how much Steve means to you. He is risking everything to help you; to bring back the man he once knew and lost so many years ago. He just didn't lose you, he lost a part of himself. And since waking up here in this time, he has had to work extremely hard to build a new life."

"You mean the new life he has built with you? Yes I know all about you. Face it, the only reason you are here is because you love him."

Tony was thrown by Bucky's words. "Yes I love him- why the hell do you think I am here talking to you and not hauling your ass in right now? " He yells, his anger threatening to get the best of him. "You have to know this is tearing him apart."

"You don't know him like I do. You don't know us, the real us. It was Steve and I against the world. I would do anything for him. In our time, what we felt...it wasn't okay. Wasn't considered normal. Maybe now, it could be."

"Your time is past Bucky. If you really care about him, don't make him choose." Tony turns to leave, but not before hearing Buck's final words.

"But I still love him."

"I know," Tony whispers, "...so do I."

Tony enters his Ironman suit waiting in the shadows. He knows he has only minutes before Steve arrives since in his rush he could only get Jarvis to delay the signal alerting him to Bucky's position for 10 minutes. His time is up. As for what will happen when next when Steve and Bucky come face to face, he can only wait and see.


End file.
